The Hammer Of Priode
by Priodyte 4th
Summary: Priode was a planet off in the Segmentum Mori, the home to the Iron Halos Astartes..Well, used to be. After a warp storm, Priode reemerges with a population without taint. Rated T just in case


**A/N: I failed at putting this up… Oh well. anyways heres the better semi finished 1****st**** chapter.**

- Priode - 500,000 light-years from Carthis -

- 20,000 years ago -

Rectus, the brother-captain of the Iron Halos Astartes 4th company, walked down the empty hall of the 097 Barracks. The command to mobilize all the forces of this sector was sent out by the Chapter Master just minutes ago. He had come back from an errand off-world delivering the newly established defense grid plans to Carthis. He opened the door and sighed. This was the best test for the grid, yet it felt wrong, like tossing a newborn into a war zone and expect him to win. he shook his head to clear the thought. After grabbing his equipment, he went to the starport, grabbed a shuttle and left his home behind, not knowing that neither him or his brothers would come back alive.

- Fist of Priode, flagship of the Priodyte Guardian fleet -

"We are en route to Carthis. ETA 2 days. No enemy contact or signatures yet. Will contact in the next hour." Admiral Skylander put the comms down. The fleet was making good time, but for 3 hours now, Carthis wasn't responding to any messages. He already stopped waiting for reply, but just then, there was a burst of static and a clear voice rang out. "We read you, our comms were taken out and captured by infiltrators. Using secondary comms array to contact."

- Carthis - Capitol of the Segmentum Mori -

It was a fiery wasteland down here. I had just gotten my crap together when the bastards attacked. My sink exploded in my face when I was trying to shave, and I'm still picking bits of ceramic out of my skin. The medic on site said that I would be fine, and none of the pieces cut anything important. Apparently, no one knows how the daemons got past our defenses, but I do, because I was one of the engineers building the thing. Being the genius that I was, I tried to activate the experimental shield, but all it did was flicker in, and had the console explode in my face. What's up with random shit blowing my face off? What do they have against me? Oh, well. As I was saying, because the shield was linked to the radars (for convenient boosting of different parts of the shield when needed), I think u can guess what happened to that. Yep. It also blew up. In my face. Being part of the PDF 3rd company engineer corps, I was part of the team that had created the new defense grid, but it wasn't ready for major action. And that is exactly why we were losing.

Just an hour ago, the Priodyte command HQ had sent the order to evacuate the system. The group that had volunteered and chosen was the 4th company.

The capitol ship of the Guardians fleet, The Retribution, engines were failing because of a barrage of enemy fire. The last transmission were directions for the fleet to leave and only come back after they had the adequate forces to re-take the system. Right after the ship fell away into the planets atmosphere, the sector was taken by a warp storm.

- Modern Day -

A blip showed up on the map in the Iron Haloes Battle-barge, the Hammer of Priode where the Segmentum Mori used to be. Deck officer Terian almost missed it, but it indicated a warp storm happening there.

"Sir! A warp storm detected where Segmentum Mori used to be! Do you think it could be...?"

The Brother-Captain Corith walked to the map. He looked at it for a few seconds, pointed to the storm and commanded the Navigator to take them there.

'I hope the map isn't lying, or we have just wasted a month of combat on Ragnarok II...'

There was an echo that resounded throughout the empty hall. Boots and the slight clatter of weapons knocking against armoured backs. Something caught the sergeants eye, fully covered by a layer of dust. He carefully opened his respirator and gently blew on it.

_097_

He put his respirator back on and listened to it click into place, and looked around. The structure was another one of the ruins found around the globe. It suggested that the world was already militarized before The Storm happened, and they were only upholding traditions long past. He looked into the night sky and saw a glimmer in deep space. It seemed like a malevolent storm... Wait. Storm! He jumped up and ran back to the truck and started the engine. The storm...

'_I hope this is what I think it means. Otherwise we'll have wasted_ _valuable time to find this thing._' The man called the rest of his squad and moved back to the armoured truck.


End file.
